


I Could Set The World On Fire (And Call It Rain)

by Not_Your_Deers



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Avengers: Endgame (Movie) Spoilers, Character Study, Gen, Loki (Marvel) Needs a Hug, Loki (Marvel)-centric
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-09
Updated: 2019-05-09
Packaged: 2020-02-28 17:51:06
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 484
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18761395
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Not_Your_Deers/pseuds/Not_Your_Deers
Summary: Loki is a very good liar. He could set the world on fire, and call it rain.





	I Could Set The World On Fire (And Call It Rain)

**Author's Note:**

> *Warnings: General Angst, Canon Character Death (Loki's)*

Loki Odinson is a very good liar. It comes, his mother tells him, with the magic. After all, if you can make anything look, and feel, and be, however you want, then is it ever really a lie?

Loki Odinson is a very good liar. Magic is second nature, now, as easy as breathing. The whole world at his fingertips, Loki is a prince, and one day, he’s going to be a King.

\---

Loki Odinson is a very good liar. He loves his tricks, and his puzzles, and his games. But what would he do, if no one wanted to play?

Loki Odinson is a very good liar. Sometimes, even, he lies to himself. Layers upon layers of lies. _I hate him, I love him, I hate him, I love him._

_\---_

Loki Laufeyson is a very good liar.  He hides blue skin, and red eyes, and anger, and fear, and love, and hatred, and pain, pain, pain.

Loki Laufeyson is a very good liar. No wonder this game of souls is so easy for him. What’s in a name, or a mind, or a life, really?

\---

Loki Laufeyson is a very good liar. But not quite good enough, every now and then. He shouldn’t have told him. He shouldn’t, but he did. And now he’s really all alone.

Loki Laufeyson is a very good liar. So he dies. Death is simple now - a game he’s played before, and flirted with too many times to count. Never true though, not for him.

\---

Loki Laufeyson is a very good liar. He’s a king, like he always dreamed, and he tells the biggest lie of all. He’s happy - he’s safe - he’s home.

Loki Laufeyson is a very good liar. Even he can’t see the relief. It’s hidden so deep, under layers and layers. Like blue skin, red eyes, and so much regret.

\---

Loki Odinson is a very good liar. The truth is clear to someone who sees so little. A mother, a brother, a father, a family, a home, a light in the shadows.

Loki Odinson is a very good liar. Sometimes the truth is harder, but sometimes it’s easy. I’m here, he says, and it’s a held breath, finally released.

\---

Loki Odinson is a very good liar. For once, he tells the truth. Not just with words - of course not, a truth is like magic, consuming - but with a smile, and with tears, and with cracking of bones.

Loki Odinson was a very good liar. So much more than that. A sorcerer, and a son, a king, and a brother. A demon, and an angel.

\---

Loki Laufeyson is a very good liar. Only he could cheat death before its blood stained hands even reached his way. He’s free, for once, and yet more trapped than he knows.

Loki Laufeyson is a very good liar. He’s going to set this world on fire, and call it rain

**Author's Note:**

> So I hope you enjoyed this angsty Loki fic! 
> 
> The title/repeated line "I could set the world on fire, and call it rain" is from the Red Queen series by Victoria Aveyard, and it reminded me of Loki.
> 
> Thanks for reading! Share your thoughts/feelings/Endgame angst in the comments.
> 
> \- The Slytherin


End file.
